unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Oobi's Adventure
Oobi's Adventure is a rather useless shame made on the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, it is notable for being the first shame based on Oobi. Plot Oobi is walking around somewhere, he then gets attacked by Monkey Creatures, he gets angry for no reason after this and goes on a adventure to kill somebody random for no reason. Worlds This game has 4 worlds, they act like levels. 1: The Neighbourhood The first world, it takes place in Oobi's neighbourhood, the main enemies are normal pedestrians walking around, Oobi must shoot them with his Nerf Gun and they'll run away. There is a point where Oobi goes into a house, and then must leave 10 seconds later, the house will then Asplode into Heavy Weapons Guy, who then chases Oobi to the end of the level where the boss is fought, the boss is fought in a random zoo, an is Paul. Paul is basically just Psycarrot from Cuphead or Psypickle from Dillhead, only he summons young monkeys that dive bomb into Oobi, you must jump on them and throw them at him, he then dies. 2: Possum City Welcome to Possum City, where you attack poker cards summoned by The Poker. There are also Stickmen with feces for faces, minions of Poo Face, and finally, non sentient calenders by Calendar Man, there is one point where you go into a store and buy Calendar Man's Shame, and it explodes, you are sent into a office building and must avoid evil staplers and tape rolls that try and slow Oobi down, there are also office workers doing the chicken dance, at the top of the building, you find Happycat, who then NEDMs Oobi, he dances off the building, and passes out, he wakes up, non NEDMed, only to get cornered by The Poker, Poo Face and Calendar Man, they are all then ran over by the Fatmobile, then you must run away from it until it opens, revealing that it is being driven by Zumbah with Fatman's mask, he then blares out about how he was so happy he stole the Fatmobile, Oobi must shoot him with his Nerf Gun, causing his mask to fall off, Zumbah then flies out of the Fatmobile and Oobi drives it to Radistania, which makes no sense, as that is on an entirely different planet. 3: Radistania The third world, you walk around avoiding Radishes that shoot at you like missiles, along with radishes who try to fall on Oobi, theres one point where you're eaten by a Gap Toothed Mountain and descend into it's molten bowels. Oobi must do not so precise jumps through the stomach, eventually lava starts to pour onto the platforms, and you must avoid them, soon Oobi finds a way out of the belly and goes into a cave, where giant radishes spit on Oobi. Oobi then must use one to break a wall and fights the Radish Eating Giant, he slams his hands down to crush Oobi and burn him, and Oobi must throw Pie into his face three times so his face asplodes, Oobi then jumps into it and controls the body, he then finds a staircase with a arrow pointing up it, so he goes up it. 4: Stairs The last area, you just go up blank white stairs and fight all the past enemies, with the addition of Nixels and small clones of the Boohbah. Then you go into a portal where you fight the final boss, Tonky Wonky, all that he does is fall down the staircase and you must jump over him, then it cuts to a black screen with, "gg" on it, the shame then crashes and all of your progress is destroyed. Reception This shame received negative reviews, it was hated for it's lack of story and overall stupidness, Biased Ratings gave it a 9/10. Trivia * It has a remake called Oobi's Adventure + Uma vs Vito, which has better graphics, fixed issues and a new mode. Category:Shames Category:Bad Shames Category:Pointless Shames Category:Things that make Baby Jesus cry Category:Oobi Shames